Save Me
by Moon-of-Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha is the new kid in school and Kagome and her friends (Sango and Miroku) are out casts. What happens when Inuyasha reveals he is a hanyou? What happens when the popular girl (kikyo) wants Inu for her only? Come and find out...R&R Plz.
1. Who Are You

Save Me

Who Are You?

(Kagome POV)

_I hate school, I hate school, I hate school. _I was walking into the front doors of school with my usual attitude. As soon as the door opened everyone looked at me. _I wonder what their problems are._ I walked over to my locker aware people are still staring at me and fumbled with the lock.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango, my best friend since like forever walked over to me. "Whats up?" Sango started working on her locker as well.

"Not too much..um why is everyone staring at me?" I turned around to notice a couple of people resumed talking.

"Uhh, dunno, maybe they like you or maybe they think you're a freak who knows." Sango's locker burst open and me being used to it ducked right before it hit me. "Oops, sorry Kagome." Sango turned all shades of pink and then closed her locker.

"No bd. So who's the new kid I've been hearing about?"

(bd = big deal)

"Um dunno Kagome but I think his name is Inuyasha or something."

"Oh..." I looked back down and tried my locker one more time and my luck... it still didn't open. "Damn you locker!" I punched it and leaned agianst it.

"Hey ladies."

"Oh no..."

"Hi Miroku." Sango burst up to meet her new boyfriend. I've known the twit since third grade. He is a bit odd.

"Hey K."

"Hey Miroku.' I hate being call "K" but whatever floats his boat.

"Need some help on your locker?"

"How could you tell?" I sarcastically answered and walked behind him. "Oh Miroku get the big bad locker for me." I put my hand on my forehead and me and Sango began to laugh.

"Har, har, har, very funny." Miroku smirked and walked over to my locker. He did the combo but it din't budge. Then he elbowed the top kicked the bottom and punched the side and surly enough it slowly cracked open. "Good thing your's is on the end K." Miroku walked back to Sango.

"Kagome we're goin to class, see you second bell." Sango waved as Miroku pulled her away.

"See ya." I grabbed my history book and notebook and ran down stairs to my class.

"Good morning students." Mr. Tachi, or Mr. T as most referr to him walked in.

"Morning Mr.T" I ran in as he sat down.

"Kagome..." Damnit I tried to sneak past him but he caught me.

"Yes Mr. T" I tried a pretend smile and to sound innocent but it didn't work. Guilty was written all over my face.

"This is the fifth time this month you've been late my class. Next time it will be a detention. Do I make my self clear."

"Crystal Sir." I sulked to my seat and sank in my chair. I hate this class. I hate History. I looked around while he was lecturing and I saw a new face. He was wearing a red hoodied nad baggy black pants. His hair oddly was white and he was wearing sunglasses. Mr. T interupted my gaze as he stood between me and the new kid.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your glasses."

"Feh!"

"Mr. T!" I interupted him from takinghis glassed.

"Yes, Ms. Higorashi?"

"Maybe he has an eye problem and the lights hurt his eyes."

"Is that it?" Mr. T turned to the new guy and looked at him. "Well?"

"Yeah." The guy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the teacher. "Now what?"

"Tomorrow I need a note from a doctor. Now class as I was saying...." I zoned out again and looked at the guy. He gave a sideways glance to me but I couldn't see his eye color and he gave a half smile. He mouthed a thanks and looke back forward. I started writing him a note. When Mr. T passed out a pop quiz I had to hide it.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I walked into the school behind this girl with long raven black hair, a white hoodie, green tight pants and black sneakers. She had her head phones in and she was listening to Simple Plan. Which happened to be my favorite band. I followed her a little ways until she got to her locker and mine was down the other hall. For some reason this girl sparked my interests. Then I went to class right before Mr. Tachi came in. I looked next to me and there was an empty seat. I had my shades on so no one saw my eyes. Then I saw that girl sneak in behind Mr.T. I couldn't help but grin when he caught her. Then I heard her voice and it was smooth and soft. I was very interested in this human. Luckily my ears were hidden by the hood on my hoodie. Then the teacher was going through a lesson after she sat down and then he walked over to me.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your glasses." Mr. T held out his hand.

"Feh!" I slide down in my chair a little bit more and before I could tell him to shove it or eat my fist the girl replied.

"Mr. T, maybe he has an eye problem and the lights hurt his eyes."

Mr. T turned back to me and asked if it was true. Which it wasn't but hey this girl tried to defend me for no reason so I went along with it.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms and looked at Mr. T he was still staring at me. "Now what?"

"Tomorrow I need a doctor's note, now class as I was saying..." Mr. T walked back away and went on with his lecture. I looked over at the girl and she looked back at me and I shot her a glance out of the corner of my eye and mouthed a thanks. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it. As she nearly ended her writing when Mr. T passed out a pop quiz which was easy as hell. I finished at the same time as she did and she pulled the paper back out and finished it. She folded it and wrote something on the front and tossed it into my bag. I reached down and unfolded it trying to keep my claws hidden. It read:

Hi, My name is Kagome. I'm guessing you're new here. I like your pants. (I smiled at that) Well anyways, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? Meet me by the office right before lunch..

Kagome

I looked over at her and she had her head down hidden by her arms. As I reached over to tap her the horribly loud screeching bell rang and I almost howled in pain. She sat up and walked away. I was gathering my things and I looked up to see her give me a very nice smile before she left the room. I will definatly have to make that lunch date no matter if her friends are insufferable.

Please Review!!!!!


	2. Hidden From Everything

Hidden From Everything

P.s. I hold no claims to any characters....

Kagome POV

I walked to my second bell and I noticed the new kid was coming up the stairs. I kinda ran a little quick around the corner so he wouldn't see me. I watched as he walked down the other hallway into Science. I then looked and saw Kikyo, the most popular and pretty girl in school, watching him walk in. She quickly jumped to catch up with him. I was ready to transfer classes but I don't know much about this guy. I don't even know his name. I turned around and started walking to my Math class with Mrs. Kagura or Mrs. K. I walked in early thank goodness and sat down with Snago and Miroku.

"Hey K."

"Hey Miroku...Sango guess what?"

"Huh?" Sango averted her gaze from the board to me. "What did you say? Sorry."

"Guess what?"

"What?

"I have the new guy first period. He is awesome. I asked him to sit with us at lunch." I was figiting in my chair and I knew it but couldn't help it.

"Wow! Whats he like?"

"Well, he has white hair from what I could see and he is about six feet tall and he seems strong."

"K, don't tell me you're falling for him. You don't even know that much about him." Miroku rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair.

"Well, I know a lot about you and if you don't shut up you will see something about me you don't know." I gave him a cold stare and he sat up in his chair.

"Ms. Higorashi, is there a problem?'

"HUh? No no sorry Mrs. K." I sat up again and started working on my problem. _I wonder what his name is..._ I finished the worksheet she passed out and went to the bathroom. I walked in to see Kikyo and her friend Keade standing in the corner. I shrunk back and eavesdroped. Sorry I coudn't help it.

"So Kik you gonna go for him?"

"Of course he is what I want, and I always get what I want."

"Well what will you do after you use his money and have sex with him?"

"Probably ditch him like I did witht that Miroku kid." I heard Kikyou coming and ran to my class.

"Mrs. K I need Miroku for a second."

"Kagome wouldn't it be more apropriate if you had Sang-"

"No! I mean I need to talk to him outside it is very important."

"Okay.." Miroku got up very confused and walked into the hallway."K whats wrong?"

"You slept with Kikyo!?"

"Wha-"

"Did you or not?"

"K calm down."

"No we need to talk I think we need to in the confrence room." I grabbed him and we walked to the confrence room which was across the hallway from Science. "Now talk!" I shut the door but I didn't notice it cracked back open.

"Okay, I did date Kikyo for a while, like a year, when one night we went to this party and Kikyo and me went to my old car and she jumped on me. She kept telling me that she loved me and wanted to be with me. I was so caught one thing lead to another and we ended up doing it in my car. It was a total accident."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed and stood up pacing again. I stopped when I calmed. "Miroku I am your friend wiether you like it or not. You can tell me these things." I sat back down again, when he started trembling. "Miroku...?" I saw a tear hit the table and I just reacted I jumped over to his bench and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's not that K." He looked up and I hated how he looked when he cried because he fought it hard. "Two days later she dumped me."

"I'm sorry." I hugged him again and pulled back to make him face me. "Miroku, when anything like that happens I want you to tell me okay?" He nodded and we got up as the bell rang. "Now you better clean yourself up or you'll look like a baby." I gave him a tissue and we walked out together to got to our English class. I took him to the bathroom to clean up and I told Sango what happened.

Inu POV

_That smile was amazing! I gotta find out what her next period is and what her whole schedule is._ I walked behind the girl but she got a head start on me from the steps and as I got to the top she disappeared. I decided I could always ask her what her periods are but I like the hard way better. I walked to my next period class, Science. I had Mrs. Samayo or Mrs. S. What is it with abbreviations in this school. Oh well, I might as well get used to it. I walked by this tall but quite pretty, not as pretty as Kagome, girl to get to class and I could smell her eyes on me. Her scent grew stronger as we entered the room and I felt her arm on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo, I bet you've heard all about me?" The girl smiled and acted as if she were the high priestess of Japan.

"Well, I havn't. I'm Inuyasha." I saw the cold look she gave me when I didn't hear about her but oh well. I turned around and slid into my chair and looked at this Mrs. S person. She gave me a really col look.

" Inuyasha? I guess?" She put her hands on her hips when she reached my desk. I looked up from the brim of my glasses and looked at her acting like Kikyo.

"What?"

"Remove those sunglasses and that hood from your head."

"Yeah right." As soon as I saw her reach I swiped at her hand. "I have an eye conditon and the hood protects above the shades as they protect my eyes."

"I need a note tomorrow."

"Feh..." I slounched down and watched her do all these stupid and horrible drawings of dogs and foxes and cats. We were going over disection. Good thing I have claws.

I was sitting there still watching as she tried to draw a heat and brain and I almost stood up and ripped the chalk from her hand when I heard screaming from across the hall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" It sounded like Kagome. I went to walk out the door and I was grabbed on the arm by Mrs. S.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh..." Damnit where is Kagome's excuses when I need them. "Bathroom!"

"Here is a pass. Next time ask." Mrs. S walked back to her seat and started grading papers as everyone took notes. I walked out just before the horrid bell rang and started washing my hands. _Damn. I can't do anything I want to anymore. I can't take off these dumb glasses and I can't uses my claws and I can't jump these damnable stairs. I can't even unviel my ears. I guess I have to play it like this until I go to study at Kagome's house. I'll help her history grade since she looks to be slipping. _ As I was thinking I heard someone come in sniffing. His hair covered his eyes but I could smell tears.

"Hey..." I walked over to the guy and tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" I grabbed his arms and swung him to face me. I looked at him and his eyes were puffy and his nose was as red as a rose. "Seriously dude, you look like a strong guy..what broke ya?"

"A girl." He ripped away from my grasp and put his hands on the sides of the sink and looked down.

"Oh..." I looked away and then decided I need a friend other that Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha." I went to hold out my hand and remembered my claws.

"Miroku."

"So Miroku what happened. Like man to man."

"I need to go to English." He went to walk away but I grabbed him.

"Not like that you don't Hey come over here." I walked over to a corner on the otehr side of the last stall. "Now tell me."

"A girl played me alright."

"And..."

"Well I never told my best friend about it and she got mad."

"Wha?" I remembered hearing Kagome scream "Why didn't you tell me!?" Was this one of her friends.

"We dated for a while and one day things went crazy and we...you know." I knew what he was getting at and I didn't like it. At first I thought he meant Kagome but it wasn't ehr name that came out. "I mean Kikyo was telling me she loved me and all this stuff and at the time I wanted to be loved, so....Kagome got mad because Kikyo is her sworn enemy and I never told her."

"Oh, well the way I see it. Kikyo is a bitch and she needs to get her head out of the clouds. I mean really." Miroku smiled a little bit and I trusted him somewhat. "Hey I have a secret... you wanna hear?"

"I guess." Miroku popped his head up and he looked normal agian.

"Well promise you will not tell a soul! I mean by threat that I can come and kill you if you do tell."

"I promise. I shared a deep secret with you and I guess if you don't say anything then niether will I."

"Okay." I took my hood off and my glasses and I revealed my claws.

"Oh my Lord..." I looked at him in the face as he stared at my golden eyes, pointy ears, and razor sharp claws. "You ARE Inuyasha!"


	3. Revealation

(I don't own Inuyasha or any other character)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm In History

Kagome POV

As I told Sango what happened I went ahead to our English class as she went to Science. "See ya Sango!" I waved and walked into class. I sat down next to Miroku's empty seat and suddenly got bored. He was normally pestering me about not studing or something dumb. What was he doing in the bathroom, did he drown or just get lost. Ha, I laughed at that one out loud.

"Ms. Higorashi what seems to be so funny?" Mr. Nanimo, or Mr. O, walked over to my desk and stood with his hands crossed over his chest. "Well aren't you going to share with the class what is so amusing?" He waited for me to answer and I kept my tougue tightly sealed behind my teeth. _You wanna know whats funny Mr. O, is that your wife left you for a college scholor and you wouldn't stop drinking. Speacking of which, your stomach says it all Mr. beer belly, by the way did I mention that you smell like a wet goats ass!_ "Nothing..." I sank down in my chair and started to read our assignment _Hanyous and Youkias_. for those of us who don't know Hanyou is Half demon and Youkia and full demon As I read it talked about great demon Lords and horrible powerful demons. The most intresting and awesome Lord was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. It stated that he ruled most demons and he had a sword of healing. It also stated he had a Hanyou brother. I kept reading to the Hanyou part and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a picture of a man with dog ears, fangs, and clwa in a red Kimono in a fight stance with a huge sword. He had white flowing hair and golden eyes. He was so..cute for a dead person. As I read on it stated : Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother, was one of the two most powerful hanyou ever to exist. He also fell in love with a preistess named Kikyo until one day she shot pinned him to a tree with a sacred arrow. One day he was revied by a reicarnation of Kikyo and he is free to roam and fight, legend has it that he will live forever, because of a spell cast on him by a great priestess of which he saved her life. Inuyasha like othe Hanyou have a weak period and his happened to be on the night of the new moon until morning the next day. During that time he would become all human, the Tetsusaiga, his sword wouldn't transform, he lost his fangs, claws and strength, and his hair became black and eyes became brown. He is said to protect all humans with a sword that wll kill 100 demons in a stroke. For more info on the Tetsusaiga go to page 523.

_Wow...that was a great article, I wonder though. Is the Inuyasha I know the same guy? Oh well the only way to tell is to get those glasses away from him and his hoodie off. _ In the middle of my thoughts the bell rang out for me, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's lunch. I stood up and walked to my locker to see Sango looking upset. "Sango? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Miroku?" Sango grabbed my arms and looked almost about to cry.

"He is probably still in the bathroom."

"Okay."

"I'll check on him." I walked over to the side of the boy's restroom and before I could knock I heard Miroku.

"Oh my Lord...You ARE Inuyasha!"

"Shhh! No one must know, this is a secret. I don't want country wide panic in Japan. I've lived so far in the shadow and now I am exposing myself but only to you. Kagome must find out on her own."

"Okay."

"Miroku?" I decided to knock on the door and I heard some scurrying and then Miroku appeared. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright lets go to lunch."

"Okay. Sango!"

"Miroku!" Sango ran up to him and hugged him. "Where have you been...?" I drowned er out after that. I looked over in time to see Inuyasha slip out of the bathroom.

"Hey.."

"What up?" Inuyasha walked over to a hysteric Sango, puzzled Miroku and a suspicous smelling Kagome.

"Noth much. Hungry?"

"Starved..." Inuyasha put his hands in his hoodie and looked at his feet.

"Shall we?" I swung my arm towards the stairs and left Sango with Miroku.

"Hey Wait up!" Miroku and Sango came running two jumping the stairs to catch us.

We all walked into the lunch room and we all sat down at our normal table the one with out a light above it. We all sat down and I pulled out a granola bar and a SunnyD and leaned back. "So how was every one's classes?" I crossed my arms and saw Sango squirming. "Well?"

"I hate Science! Mrs. K is soo evil, she was definatly PMSing or somethin because she pissed me off. I didn't do a damn thing. I was taking notes and I got the hicups and tried to hold them in making it worse and she filed a class disruption paper."

"That sucks, I almost got sick and ran to leave her class and she stopped me and made me wait for pass and I had to hold it and it burnt my throat." Inuyasha sat up and adjusted hisself and leaned back ans stretched ccidently elbowing my side. "Sorry."

"It's alright, no bd." It really didn't hurt but oh well I still rubbed it. "My classes were somewhat normal..." After a couple intersted glances. "End of story..." I looked over at Inuyasha as he leaned back again and looked up at the dark ceiling. He looked to be thinking. I wonder what about... "Inuyasha, can we study after school?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha averted his gaze and turned back to Kagome. "Sure."

"Okay." I perked up for some reason until the witch of the east reared her ugly head.

"Hiya Inu." Kikyo bouced over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The name is Inuyasha and no touchy..." Inuyasha shook her hand off his shoulder and adjusted himself again.

"Whatever..." Kikyo, upset, walked away.

"He'll reget that..." Kikyo swung her hips overly as she walked and a scurrying Keade flowed.

Review, Review! Inuyasha's POV will be the next chapter....Review!


	4. Gym Is Wonderful

Inu POV

"Shhh! No one must know, this is a secret. I don't want country wide panic in Japan. I've lived so far in the shadow and now I am exposing myself but only to you. Kagome must find out on her own." I grabbed the loud Monk and wrapped my fingers over his mouth.

"Okay." He jumped from my grasp adn turned to wash his hands.

"Miroku?"

"It's Kagome...Shh!"

"Miroku...Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Miroku looked down to see the water over flowing from the sink. "Crap." He whispered and snapped the nosils back to postion and walked out Alright let's go to lunch."

"Miroku!" Sango ran up and hugged the baffon and I tried to sneak away but Kagome saw me.

"Hey..."

"What up?" I nervously as he smelt her suspicion.

"Not much. Hungry?" Kagome was waying back and forth slightly and then stopped.

"Starved..." Me and Kagome started for the stairs leaving Sango and Miroku there.

"Shall we." Kagome extended her arm and I pushed her to go forward. As we got near the bottom I heard Miroku screech.

"Hey, wait up!" I turned to see him and Sango double stepping it to get down to us. Then we walked into the lunch room and to my liking we sat in the corner by the table with no light by it so it was shady. I looked over to see Kagome pulling out a granola thingy and a popular drink I heard about called SunnyD. She leaned back and asked "So how was every one's classes?" I crossed my arms trying not to say horrible, I was trying to escape and find your class but a science teacher caught me...I also needed your excuses...But I kept my tongue behind my teeth. Then I saw Sango squirming out of the corner of my eye. Then I guess Kagome saw what I saw. "Well?" she looked towards Sango.

Sango burst. "I hate Science! Mrs. K is soo evil, she was definatly PMSing or somethin because she pissed me off. I didn't do a damn thing. I was taking notes and I got the hicups and tried to hold them in making it worse and she filed a class disruption paper." Sango slammed back down into her chair and looked at me.

"That sucks, I almost got sick and ran to leave her class and she stopped me and made me wait for pass and I had to hold it and it burnt my throat." I sat up and adjusted myself as in my hoodie and leaned back and stretched accidently elbowing Kagome's side. "Sorry."

It's alright, no bd." She sounded like it didn't hurt but she rubbed it like it did.. "My classes were somewhat normal..." As Kagome let that out we all looked at her.. "End of story..." She looked over at me as I leaned back again and looked up at the dark ceiling. It was so awesome to be next to this beautiful girl who gives such a radiant light off that it is almost unbearable not to want her. As I was thinking I heard Kagome ask me a question. "Inuyasha, can we study after school?"

"Huh?" Kagome had just asked to spend time with me..."Sure." I tried no to sound excited and it was successful, but Kagome seemed to suddenly perk up, until...

"Hiya Inu." Kikyo, the stupid wench bounced over and placed her nasty little hand on my shoulder. I had to get her off of me.

"The name is Inuyasha and no touchy..." I quickly lifted her hand off of me and let it fall back to her side and I slid back down in my chair.

"Whatever." Kikyo, smelling uspset walked away Thank the Lord. Then she muttered something..Oh well who cares..

"So Inuyasha... where are you from?" Sango poked her fork at me and then stuck it back into her spaghetti.

"Uh.." Shit I can't say 'Oh I'm from the fudal era of Japan and I'm here to get Kagome to help me defeat Naraku.' then I could hear her say 'Why Kagome?' then stupidly I would say 'I can sense her miko poweres and prowess and she seems perfect...' "I'm from....oh whats it called starts with a K..."

"Kitami?" Miroku blurted out.

"Yea that's it. I moved during the summer and I forgot all about it." I leaned back again and almost dosed of to sleep when that ear spliting bell rang. "Well I'll see ya lata." I went to get up when I felt Kagome slip her arm through the space between mine and my side. I looked over at her just to see her smile up at me and begin to walk.

"I have Gym with you this period." Kagome kept smiling and walked faster with me and leaned her head on my arm.

Review....


End file.
